


Red Everlasting (From The Ashes)

by CoolStev



Series: From The Ashes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStev/pseuds/CoolStev
Summary: From The Ashes is an ongoing attempt at an original alternate history post apocalyptic setting. Red Everlasting reveals a large part of the mythos of the series.
Series: From The Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569859





	Red Everlasting (From The Ashes)

Joseph sat in his bed, the cold winter raging outside his bedroom window. He was alone. He was tired, but he couldn’t fall into the grasp of slumber. He thought of his grandson, Mikhail. He had a fight with Mikhail a month ago, Mikhail felt that he was getting too old to lead the Union, but Joseph disagreed. Mikhail pointed at him, stating that “You will regret this, old man…” before he left the room. He hadn’t been seen since then. Was he worried? Yes, but not for Mikhail. He was worried about himself. What would people think? Surely, they’d be suspicious that his grandson disappeared. Would this be his undoing?  
The door burst open. A figure stood, a shadow covering his face as he stood in the light of the hall. Joseph reached for his pistol, but his arm was shot, the bullet silent. He started to scream for help, but he saw corpses outside, the corpses of his guards. “Who… Who the hell are you? Some American assassin?” He said, glaring at the man. He stepped forward, his face clearer now… It was his own face. He was staring at a mirror image of himself.  
“Why, Joseph… I am you. At least, I will be… Once you’re gone.” He shot him again, missing his heart. He grabbed the wound, screaming out in pain as the bullet tore through his flesh.  
“What in the hell is this!? Do not tell me…” The dots connected in his mind. “Mikhail!? Why are you doing this!?”  
“I am simply doing what you would do, дедушка. After all, this is no different from all those men you erased in the past, is it?” He shot him again, missing intentionally, hitting him in the shoulder.  
“God damn you! Eurgh…” He knew this was it. Mikhail was going to kill him. Mikhail walked closer, pressing the silenced pistol against his grandfather’s forehead.  
“The Soviet Union will never end. You will become immortal… Isn’t it everything you could have ever wanted?”  
“I should have had you killed, you traitor.” He glared at the fake, who grinned, leaning in close.  
“But you didn’t…”  
“Comrade Stalin, it is good to see you this morning.” Mikhail heard as he walked into the war room. “What do you plan to do today, sir?”  
“What else? Destroy the nuisance that threatens to destroy our great union.” Stalin smiled. He bent over the map, sticking a pin into Cuba. “Here. This is how we shall destroy America, and soon, the Soviet Union will be the one world government, Comrade.”  
“Such an attack would be dangerous to pull off, no doubt the West would ha--”  
“No, this is no attack, my friend… Simply an informational campaign.”  
“Of course. We will begin as soon as possible. The capitalist pigs will join us soon enough."


End file.
